


N°5

by Romanadvoratnalundar (audreyhepburns_eyebrows)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Subtext, fashion history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhepburns_eyebrows/pseuds/Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: Irving Braxiatel is a purveyor of fine things, and fine things he has. However, there is only one thing to which he does not permit himself to collect.Drabble. Mixed in with some fashion, history, and delicious subtext.





	

A Gallifreyan has twenty-seven senses, however; it was on occasions like this that Irving Braxiatel allowed himself the use of only one. He inhales deeply, a purveyor of many exquisite things; and yet, only one exquisite thing is on his mind.

Irving Braxiatel is a collector, and collecting he does best. And yet; there is one thing to which he does not permit himself to add to his collection. He inhales again, letting the scent intoxicate him.

There are five things that Irving Braxiatel enjoys the most. The fifth is a beautiful piece of artwork, the fourth is a very aromatic glass of wine, the third is his Collection.

The last two he dares not speak.

 _Intoxicating_ is a word used to describe something all consuming. He inhales again, letting the delicate aroma seep into the very pores of his being. It is a subtle act, which would go unnoticed by most.

A French couturier whom would one day become famous for his partnership with a young actress once told him “ _the finest things come in unexpected ways”._ Of course, dear Hubert would say that; given who his muse was.

 _L’Interdit_ is French for _forbidden_ and forbidden she is. He does not permit himself to touch her, as much as his hearts long for the feeling of her skin.

There is only one occasion where Irving Braxiatel allows himself to meddle with Earth history. He goes under a pseudonym. it is 1921, and he meets with another young French couturier, bearing five vials of a new scent. Gabrielle picks the fifth vial, as expected; and Chanel N°5 is born.

Marilyn Monroe has an interview in 1954. When asked what she prefers to wear to bed, she replies “ _Chanel N°5 of course!_ ”. The audio clip is in the Braxiatel Collection, along with a white halter dress, and a letter addressed to Marilyn signed _Joe DiMaggio._ Braxiatel smiles.

Irving Braxiatel is a purveyor of fine things, and fine things he has. However, there is only one thing to which he does not permit himself to collect.

_He imagines himself, playing Rachmaninoff for her. But she isn't Marilyn Monroe, and he doesn't permit himself to touch her. As much as he longs for the the feeling of her skin._

In reality, she is the one playing Rachmaninoff. And he is the one to purr out the words “ _you know how it turns me to putty, my Madam President”_  

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you; happy birthday Madam President, happy birthday to you..._

They say that Marilyn Monroe had an affair with John F. Kennedy, and that was the cause of her death. Only Irving Braxiatel knows for sure. On November 23rd, 1963; two things of interest happen. John F. Kennedy is shot fatally. And a new science fiction show premieres on BBC1.

Deep in the Braxiatel Collection, in a highly regulated vault; lies the pink bloodstained Chanel suit that Jackie Kennedy wore that fateful day.

She wears one of Hubert de Givenchy’s pieces to the funeral.

Irving Braxiatel enjoys collecting things, experiences included. He has a mighty fine establishment known as the Braxiatel Collection. However, there is one thing missing from his collection that he dare not collect.

Gallifreyans have twenty-seven senses. And Irving Braxiatel needs only one to smell the sweet, aldehyde-and-light-floral scent of Chanel N°5 on his Madam President's skin. And carefully stores this memory in his collection.

It is the only experience regarding _her_ that he permits himself to collect.


End file.
